1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a light source device and an image projection apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a light source device having lasers, contaminants in the air are adhered to optical components such as lenses on which laser beams emitted by the lasers are incident because of high energy density of the laser beams. In this phenomenon, when short-wavelength lasers of particularly high energy are used, a photochemical reaction with gas in the air such as siloxane and sulfur dioxide occurs to make adhesion of contaminants to optical components more significant. Adhesion of contaminants to lenses and the like causes problems such as a decrease in output power of light emitted by the lenses. Technologies for removing contaminants adhering to optical components have thus been disclosed.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2015-087525 discloses a light source device that captures contaminants with use of electrodes and sucks to discharge the contaminants with use of a fan.
With the technology mentioned above, however, such components as the electrodes, a power supply to apply voltage to the electrodes, and the fan are required, which disadvantageously increases the size of the light source device.